


Repeating History

by Kyeajwest



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyeajwest/pseuds/Kyeajwest
Summary: Maria’s parents took in Carol Danvers when she was 14. What happens when Maria wants to do something similar for someone else? What makes this girl seem so familiar?





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so no guarantee on the quality of writing. Enjoy!

Summer has just started and the Rambeau girls are packing up to go spend some time at a military school. Maria has been wanting to take one of the students without a good family over the summer. She herself benefited from just such a scenario when she was about 14 years old. That was the year that her parents took in one Carol Danvers. She got a best friend, and Carol got a loving family. She discussed it with Monica, and got a very enthusiastic response. Maria visited a nearby military school a few months ago, and alerted the headmaster of her plans. He assured her that he would keep an eye out for a good fit. Monica just placed the last of the snacks suspiciously close to her seat, so she is settling in and waiting for her mom to get off the phone. “Hey baby, I just got a call from the school, the headmaster said that he has his eye on a girl your age. Let’s get going!” “Cool! What’s her name?” Monica asks eagerly. “He didn’t say, you’ll have to wait until you meet her.” “Aw...” Monica whines. Maria just laughs and puts the car in drive. 


End file.
